


Baby Teeth

by Olivinesea



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, One Shot, they are counterbalanced disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivinesea/pseuds/Olivinesea
Summary: Just a little scene between college Hotch & Emily. It's an idle afternoon and he shares more than he means to.
Kudos: 2





	Baby Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of the two of them creating chaos in college together...

The afternoon sun had tempted them outside. Warmer than it had been in awhile, they found themselves back at their favorite spot. It was a grass covered hill off the main path, behind one of the science buildings only frequented by graduate students who never looked past their own thoughts. A lazy Saturday during a rare mid-semester stretch with no looming midterms or papers to worry about. He was neatly dressed, as always, in jeans and a button down. He had undone the top few buttons in his only concession to the warmth of a fast approaching spring. She looked like she had only just made it out of bed (which was not untrue), an oversized t-shirt thrown over cutoff shorts, one shoe still unlaced. At first glance they were mismatched, but anyone who really looked could see how their body language mirrored one another. Their movements mimicked the balanced orbits of a binary star, each with their own gravity pulling but never overpowering the other.

It was the time of day that felt perfect in its untethered nature. If no one moved too much, they might evade time and exist there forever. He laid on his back, squinting up at the blue sky. She was propped up on her elbows, knocking her knees together occasionally. Even while relaxing, she couldn’t quite stay still. She was in the middle of recounting yet another story of childhood transgression. She reveled in this activity, always trying to shock her serious friend. He hummed noncommittally when she reached the punchline, only half listening. She lightly hit his shoulder, annoyed that he was not giving her the reaction she was looking for. 

“I bet you’ve never broken a rule in your life,” she teased.

“I stole something once,” he replied quietly.

“You’re kidding me.” It was impossible to imagine. He wouldn’t even cross a street if they didn’t have the walk sign. 

He squinted his eyes more and shook his head slowly. “A pack of gum. The red kind. I took it from the gas station on the corner.”

She laughed. “Every kid does that.”

His eyes were completely closed now. “Hotchner’s don’t steal,” he said sternly.

She snorted. “I bet that’s exactly what your dad sounded like when he was telling you off.”

He frowned. “Something like that.”

“So, you’re a little criminal. What happened? You get grounded? Have to apologize? That was always the worst. I hated when my mother made me go back and apologize. So embarrassing. Like, give me a break, I was barely even aware I took anything.”

“I went to the emergency room.”

She stopped picking at the grass and stared at him. He hadn’t moved, his face completely passive. She sat up to get a better look at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Fourteen stitches and a broken arm.”

He didn’t elaborate further. She tried to read some clue from his face but there was nothing. He looked almost peaceful.

“Did—uh—did that happen a lot?”

“Oh no, I never stole anything again,” he said, his mouth twisted into a lopsided smile.

“Aaron.”

“What?” His voice was sharp and irritated. The smile gone.

“That’s not what I meant,” she said softly.

Suddenly his eyes were open and he was glaring directly into her eyes. She was unnerved that he could track her movements so closely without looking. 

“Would you like a number?” 

His words were like ice on the back of her neck. She looked away and stumbled over her words. “No, of course not. I—I just—I’m sorry.” She twisted her fingers together, watching the skin around her knuckles lose color.

He sighed, all the anger leaving as quickly as it appeared. “It’s nothing for you to be sorry about, Em.” He rubbed his face with a hand, covering his eyes momentarily in an effort to regain some composure. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

After a few moments of silence passed between them, she risked another question. She felt as if she was walking through a minefield of which she had only just become aware.

“Does that still happen?”

He made a noise that could be a laugh but could just as easily be choking. She rolled onto her knees in case she needed to move quickly. 

“I’m a little too big for that now I think,” he said, wiggling his feet, legs stretched out long on the grass. Privately, he thought it had more to do with his father’s declining health than any changes on his part. He had never learned how to fight back.

Suddenly a weight slammed into his chest and for a moment he froze in fear. He quickly realized Emily had launched herself at him and was clinging tightly, face tucked into his neck. Touch had never been so simple for him and he hesitated before wrapping his arms around her. She smelled clean and a little spicy he thought as he inhaled through his nose, trying to slow down his racing heart. He could hear her breath catching as she put her best effort towards not crying.

This new information was overwhelming and she didn’t know where to begin untangling her feelings. Her big, goofy, infuriatingly responsible friend was not someone who could be pushed around. It didn’t seem possible he could hold a history like that. Instinctively she took action, trying to translate all her affection and worry into touch. He gently rubbed her back as both of them calmed down. Eventually she sat up, eyes red-rimmed but dry. 

“I’ll kill him,” she said tightly, her fists balled up at her sides. Looking at her, he didn’t doubt she’d try.

“He’s doing a pretty good job of that himself. I wouldn’t worry about it.” He rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand. She looked like she wasn’t finished, her eyes questioning. 

“Can we talk about something else, Em?” Her mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“Please,” he added quietly. After a moment she relented, the remaining tension draining away. She couldn’t think of anything to say so she went back to picking the grass. 

“You hungry?” he asked after several strained minutes went by. She shrugged. “I hear they fixed the soft serve machine at Powell.” At that she looked up at him, eyes bright. He smiled, a real smile, relieved. She could always be counted on to want ice cream. He stood up and offered a hand to pull her off the ground. When they were both standing, she reached up to hold his face with both hands. He bit his tongue to stop himself from flinching. She looked closely into his eyes, willing him to believe her. 

“I love you, Aaron.”

He blushed and ducked his head, covering her hands with his own. “I love you too, Emily.” They stayed still for a moment.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” her voice serious.

He smiled and squeezed her hands. “I know. Now come on before everyone else figures out the thing’s fixed and floods the place.”

They walked down the path towards the dining hall, close but not quite touching, the presence of each keeping the other steady.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
